Jobs
Your Job Your job is the position in which NanoTrasen has put you to work in onstation. Each job has different equipment, ID cards, and tasks to do. Some Useful Links * Standard Operating Procedure * Corporate Regulations * Antagonists Heads of Staff Captain The captain is the head of the station. He controls no individual department, but manages the others heads and coordinates efforts. His power is limited, and has no authority over arrests or other security matters, and is overall expected to be an influential figure. Head of Personnel The Head of Personnel (HoP) is the managing head of the civilian sector, and handles cargo and mining, whilst also moderating job changes and assistants. Head of Security The Head of Security (HoS) is the leader of the security force, and controls the movements and behaviour of all security staff. He is responsible for the safety of the crew in all scenarios, and is expected to apprehend criminals in a fair and responsible manner, and uphold the Standard Operating Procedure. Chief Engineer Complete access to all of engineering, the CE has few actual management roles, and is only expected to coordinate with other engineers to fix any structural problems the station may have. Chief Medical Officer A highly trained doctor, they coordinate the medical team, and treat any that are unable to be treated by regular staff. Expected to be competent in surgery and cloning, as well as basic medical practice. Research Director The Research Director (RD) is the lead scientist, and is expected to forward all scientific progress necessary onstation, as well as keep Xenobiology, Xenoscience and Xenoarchaeology running. Security Blueshield Guard The Blueshield is a unique member of security, and is the primary force involved in the security of the heads of staff. They have to patrol high-security areas and protect the heads. Security Officer The security officer's job is to maintain law and order on the station. By following SoP, and regulating by Corporate regulations, they maintain a safe hold on the station. Detective Tasked to investigate crimes, they solve thefts, trespassing crimes and most importantly, murders. Warden Keeps a watch over the brig and the prisoners, and hands out weapons in Code Blue and Red. Next in line for Head of Security is necessary. Research and Development Scientist Basic researcher, develops technology and upgrades systems. Xenoarchaeologist and Anomalist Discovers artefacts and other items on the asteroid, and takes them back to study. The Anomalist is an expert in abnormal artefacts. Phoron Researcher Specialises in Phoron development, they experiment with reaction rates and other chemical properties. Xenobiologist Cultivates slime colonies, and extracts parts of them for research uses. Xenobotanist Grows mutated plants and monitors for useful effects, and runs screaming if vines start growing. Roboticist Creates cyborgs and monitors their progress across station. Also expected to make automated robots. Biomechanical Engineer Surgically repairs and emplaces robotic limbs. Mechatronic Engineer Builds and modifies mechsuits, primarily Ripleys and Odysseus'. Engineering Station Engineer Keeps the station running and not broken. Sorts out power issues. Maintenance Technician Maintains the state of machines, and repairs any problems with consoles or vendors. Engine Technician Gets the engine started and maintains it throughout the shift. Electrician Keeps all electrics onstation wired and working. Atmospheric Technician Keeps Atmospherics up and running, and stops everyone from suffocating. Medical Medical Doctor Supplies medical aid to those in need, generally through first aid and application of medicine. Nurse Keeps patients in check, and applies medication and first aid where needed. Surgeon Provides surgery to those in need of it, after being treated by doctors. Virologist Creates pathogens and antibodies in the event of a virus. Chemist Creates medical chemicals for use by medical staff. generally painkillers and cryomix. Psychologist Helps people needing mental help. Holds and treats insane people. Paramedic First responder to injuries, can apply first aid in many forms, and quickly transport patients to medbay. Civilian Cargo Quartermaster The Quartermaster is the sub-head in charge of Cargo, and thus will be in control of what is ordered and supplied, and how mining operates. Their role is quite minor, and generally just do what a Cargo Tech will do. The main point is that if no Head of Personnel is present, the QM can be promoted to that level. Cargo Technician Generally used as manual labour for unloading and delivering cargo, and sorting the trash. Miner Mines out on the rock... That's it, really. Crew Supply Bartender Runs the bar, making drinks, making conversation, making drunks. Generally considered a nuisance to medical, they're a revered member of staff. Chef Cooks food and prepares meals. Botanist Grows plants, generally for the chef and bartender. Crew Entertainment Librarian Stocks the library and provides news over the broadcasters. Also expected to lend books out to those wanting. Chaplain Holds services for respective religions, and will perform funerals and other services needed. Miscellaneous Workers Assistants Supplied onstation to work were they are needed, they tend to simply sit in the bar doing nothing. Janitor Keeps the station clean with his trusty space mop, and often forgets to put wet floor signs down. Internal Affairs Agent Works with security and command to sort issues the crew have with anybody else, in situations security can't, or won't, help with. Generally disliked onstation, they fulfil a useful role. Synthetics AI The AI has direct computer control of the station, but holds no authoritative power. It must obey all orders as according to its laws. Cyborg Functions similarly to the AI, but is mobile. pAI's Not bound to any laws, they are small AI's with personalities, generally used as company onstation. Emergency Response Team Commander The head of the team, expected to brief his crew and organise the effort, and minimise any losses or damage. Security The armed member of the team, they ensure the safety of the crew and fellow ERT members. Medical Provide healing aid to their team and the crew Engineer Fix any problems with the station.